As mobile technology improves, mobile devices have become smaller and more powerful. The wireless networks they connect to have improved, as well. These improvements mean that mobile devices can now connect to networks for many functions beyond simple voice calling. For example, they can be used to send e-mail, browse the Internet, and send instant messages. Many devices also include a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver with integrated mapping (or maps downloaded from a network). In some cases, the mobile devices support wireless standards providing local connectivity, such as the 802.11 family of protocols or Bluetooth. These standards can enable the devices to connect to a WLAN or even communicate with other mobile devices in a peer-to-peer mode.
Unfortunately, usability has not kept pace with these increased capabilities. The paradigms that work on a desktop do not work on a mobile device because of the size difference. For instance, the standard user interface (UI) on a personal computer (such as a device running Microsoft Windows or MacOS) uses multiple overlapping windows that can be moved around, resized, or closed as needed. That type of UI works well on a screen that is 12″ or larger, but is impractical on a screen that only measures a few inches. Thus, mobile devices have historically been limited to a single window. Even devices with relatively large screens use only a single window with a touch screen or stylus input. Therefore, there is a need for better user interfaces to make use of these new capabilities. As technology improves, it would be useful to have a user interface for a mobile device that can better make use of the increased capabilities.